OG Snow/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (Shows the streets of San Jose, a gang shootout is raging out of control. Sevearl African-American men wearing green are shooting AK-47's at a more multicultural group of men and women wearing black. The leader of the multicultural group is a skinny white man with dirty blond hair and hazel colored eyes. He takes his MP5A3 sub-machine gun and fires a burst into a rival thug, killing him.) -Snow(V/O): Name's OG Snow, the master of the streets of San Jose. And these muthafucka's right here don't know that yet, thinkin' they can take me out. They got another thing comin'. (Shows Snow's gang members getting the upper hand on their rivals. Once their were only two left, Snow decides to go hand to hand with them. Jumping from his cover, he rushes them and begins to punch, kick and chop at the two, he finally kills them after an extended beat down.) -Snow(V/O): I'm also the innovator of a new form of Martial Arts, I call it Street Fu. (After the defeat of the rivals, the gang jump into their vehicles and leave the scene of the shootout. They soon make it to their hideout and Snow and his people celebrate with a little party, drug, booze and sex are all there for them. The day after, Snow is sitting in his bed room. He is thinking about his future.) -Snow(V/O): Depsite the fact that San Jose is my personal little kingdom, I wanted more. I wanted to be the richest gangster in the country, if not the world. (Shows someone entering his bedroom, a skinny Asian man wearing a tank top and jeans.) -Asian Gangbanger: Yo boss, there is someone here to see you. -Snow: Who the fuck is it? -Asian Gangbanger: Don't know, she said she had a business proposition for you. (Snow walks out of his bedroom and walks with his subordinate to the living area. Sitting on a couch is a red-haired woman with green eyes. She sees Snow and give him a smile.) -Mysterious Woman: Hello there, it's so good to finally meet the notorious OG Snow. -Snow: Who the fuck are you? Better yet, how the fuck did you find this place. -Mysterious Woman: My name is of no relevance to you, I'm just a representative of Enigma, the greatest crime lord in the world. And we can find anyone if we feel like. (Snow's face shows shock when he here's Enigma's name.) -Snow: What does Enigma want with my gang. -Mysterious Woman: Not your gang, just you. You see, Enigma is holding a fighting tournament called Death Sport. All the greatest fighters from around the world are coming, the winner will get an audience with the crime lord. Enigma is extending you an invitation, your “Street Fu” is very interesting and Enigma wants you to join. If you win, Enigma can give you the wealth that you so crave. Yes, we know your desire Snow. (Snow ponders for a bit by the invitation but he comes to a decision.) -Snow: All right, I'm down. -Mysterious Woman: Glad to hear it, this PDA will give you the directions to the tournament grounds. See you soon. (The Mysterious Woman gives Snow a PDA and walks away. OG Snow soon reads it before getting ready to leave.) -Snow(V/O): Time to get ready and kick some ass. Either I get rich or die fucking tryin'. (As the screen fades to black, Snow is seen driving away from his hideout in a low rider.) Finals Cutscene (Shows OG Snow standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Snow is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???:(Electronically alter voice): 'Congratulations Mr. Snow, You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Snow: Then bring the muthafucka out! '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Snow.) -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Snow: Alright bitch boy, lets rock! (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Snow standing over a dead Draugr Suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious Woman: I must say I'm surprised, I didn't think you would even make it this far. -Snow: I thought Enigma was supposed to meet with me. Bring him out here right now, bitch. (The Mysterious Woman comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Snow.) -Mysterious Woman: I'm Enigma you stupid, chauvinistic pig. -Snow: Really? Never suspected that a woman could run such a large criminal empire. -Enigma: Whatever, lets get back to business. I know you want to be fifthly rich, so I make you this offer. Join me as my second-in-command and you'll have everything you ever dreamed off. The best cars, the finest woman at you beck and call. (Snow ponder the offer, he seriously considered it.) -Snow: I have a better idea, how about I kill you and take over. -Enigma:(Chuckles) You think you can run an international criminal empire, don't kid yourself. And if you think you can kill me, your sorely mistaken. -Snow: Lets see if you can back your fucking words! (Both of them get into their fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Snow emptying a MAC-10 into Enigma, her bullet ridden body hits the floor. Snow then thrusts his gun into the air and gives out a triumphant shout. The scene switches to Snow and his gang celebrating in Snow's new base of operations.) -Enigma(V/O): I never suspected that a little shit like OG Snow would beat me, however he managed to overcome me and killed me. Soon he celebrated his victory over me with his gang of street filth. (The scene shows Snow buying expensive things for himself, like exotic cars, bling and other things. It then switches to some of Enigma's veteran soldiers, who looked on with disgust at their new leader.) -Enigma(V/O): He did what most gangbangers due when they get money, spend it on things they don't really need. Some of my more loyal soldiers did like him, he wasn't an effective leader and business was suffering under his leadership. (Shows an armed coup, most of Enigma’s soldiers soon storm the throne room and kill all of Snow's original gang and those soldiers who didn't join him. Soon Snow was locked away in a jail cell, left to rot.) -Enigma(V/O): Soon most of my loyal men would betray Snow and a new leadership would take over. They decided not to kill Snow but to lock him up and allow him to watch as they would rebuild my empire return to it former glory. (The last scene shows many years go by as Snow goes from a young man, to a middle aged man, to an old man and then a skeleton.) Category:Character Subpages